nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Unite! 2: Battle for Volcano Island
Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island '''(or '''Nicktoons Unite! 2) is a Nicktoons Unite! sequel (along with the upcoming sequels Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom). The Wise Old Crab summons The Nicktoons to Volcano Island to fight the Mawgu. Plot Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda), Patrick Star, Sam Manson, and Sandy Cheeks set out to protect the island from an all-new villain named Mawgu. Tucker Foley, Squidward Tentacles, and Jimmy Neutron also appear, but only as support. Cast * David Kaufman - Danny Phantom * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley * Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner * Daran Norris - Cosmo * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks * Bill Farmer - The Wise Old Crab, King Gorge, Plant Guard, Crab Refugee 4 * Fred Tatasciore - The Mawgu, Crab Sarge, Gorge's Sergeant * Saffron Henderson - The Queen of the Myrmecs, Crab Follower 1, Crab Refugee 1, Crab Refugee 3 * Amber Hood - Little Crab * Nolan North - Crab Soldier 1, Crab Soldier 2, Crab Refugee 2 * James Peak - Crab Follower 2, Crab Follower 3, Insect Carrier Scenes The Summoning (It all began at Volcano Island, where the dominate species is crabs; which the skies all dark, camera faces at a giant rock called "Summoner's Rock" with orbiting rocks shaped like the heads from Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Squidward Tentacles, Timmy Turner Cosmo and Wanda, Jimmy Neutron and Sandy Cheeks. The camera then scrolls to a wise old crab and a few other crabs who chanting "Hoo Ha") *'Wise Old Crab:' We can wait no longer. It is time. Only the nine can save us from the evils of... (faces the Volcano) the Mawgu. *'Mawgu:' (from the Volcano, booming with echo) FOOLS!! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! This world... is MINE!!! (Mawgu unleashes a bolt of lightning from the volcano's summit, towards the circle, but the Wise Crab blocks it with his cane) *'Wise Old Crab:' Not... yet... it isn't! (The lightning strikes, scattering the heads. The sky then returns to daylight.) *'Crab #1:' He has broken the circle! Our heroes will be lost! *'Wise Old Crab:' Not lost, just scattered. And not all of them: LOOK! (It was then realized that the summons teleports, a few heroes: Danny and SpongeBob; they fell from the sky, screaming, and then landed on the soft sand, unfortunately for SpongeBob, he landed headfirst, with half of his head in the sand.) *'SpongeBob:' Hey, this doesn't look like Bikini Bottom! *'Danny:' (lifts SpongeBob by his leg.) SpongeBob? Where are we? *'Wise Old Crab:' Far from home, Ghost Boy. *'SpongeBob and Danny:' Gaaah! (drops SpongeBob) *'Wise Old Crab:' I have summoned you here: for a purpose! *'Crabs:' Hoooo! *'Wise Old Crab:' Our ancient eneny - The Mawgu - has escaped from his prison and seek vengence! He has created an terrible ooze that corrupts everything it touches. But the legends of the people say that you - The Chosen Ones - can save us! *'Crabs:' Haaah! *'SpongeBob:' But... how do we save you? *'Wise Old Crab:' You will know, Absorbent Yellow One; you will know. But first, you must find all of your friends. United, you will triumph! *'Crabs:' Hoo Haah! *'Wise Old Crab:' Please stop that. Now follow me, and I will take you to a safe place where you can camp.